Recently, PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-129949) discloses that a die supply apparatus supplying dies is set to a component mounting machine and dies are picked up from an expander of a diced wafer so as to be mounted in a circuit board. In this case, in the wafer expander, an elastic dicing sheet attached with the diced wafer is caused to adhere to a dicing frame including a circular opening portion by using an adhesive or the like, and the dicing sheet is clamped by two of inner and outer expanding rings inside the opening portion of the dicing frame so as to expand (be stretched). In the die supply apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, the dicing frame of the wafer expander is installed on a wafer pallet by using a screw, and the wafer pallet is accommodated in a plurality of stages of slots inside the magazine rack of the die supply apparatus. Then, when the magazine rack is lifted and lowered by a lifting and lowering mechanism and a next wafer pallet to be drawn out from the magazine rack is lifted and lowered to a predetermined drawing-out position, the magazine rack is stopped and the wafer pallet is drawn out from the magazine rack by using a drawing-out mechanism so as to pick up a die on the wafer pallet.